I know what you did in the dark
by CApikachuDubstepNON
Summary: XerxesxGilbert.


_I know what you did in the dark_

Gilbert, un chico alto, con el cabello negro y, ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Muy guapo y de ojos dorados. Esta sentado en la cama de su cuarto, con los codos clavados en sus rodillas, pensando en su amo y como seria si lo volviera a perder. No podría, no otra vez.

Trata de dejar de pensar en ello y gira la cabeza para un costado, donde ve una sábana blanca, un poco sucia, cubriendo un pequeño armario. De alguna forma, esa vieja sabana le hace recordar a Break. El sujeto que le propuso salvar a Oz, su amo. Desde entonces, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que él decía, supo que es un hombre especial, loco, pero diferente. Últimamente piensa algo distinto acerca del peliblanco, a veces tiene la tentación de abrazarlo, decirle te quiero y hasta de… ¿besarlo? Sabe que está enamorado de él, pero le afecta no saber cómo…

–Hola Gilbert-kun. –Sale Xerxes del armario donde Gil concentrado estaba, éste da un salto en la cama del susto.

–Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso.

–Lo sé. –Dice poniendo ambas manos en el suelo para apoyar su cabeza en ellas.

–¿Para qué viniste? –Pregunta el ojidorado, con su tono serio de siempre.

–Para hablar. –Dice Break mientras sale del armario.

–¿De qué?

–Dime tú. Últimamente te veo más serio de lo normal, estas preocupado por algo.

–… ¿Qué?

–Vengo a ayudarte, Gilbert.

–Agh, ven. Vamos a la sala.

Van a la sala y Break con su amplia sonrisa, se sienta en el medio casi ocupando todo el espacio del sofá. Gilbert, se pone enfrente de él con el ceño levemente fruncido.

–¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

–¿Tienes té?

–Ya vuelvo. –Va a la cocina y prepara dos tazas de té, mientras el peliblanco se lleva un caramelo a la boca e inspecciona el lugar con la mirada. Es un poco humilde, pero es suficiente para vivir.

Gilbert vuelve al cuarto con una taza de té en cada mano. Se sienta en el pequeño lugar que Break había dejado, empujándolo un poco para conseguir más espacio. Break, se corre unos par de centímetros de él y acepta la taza que el pelinegro le da.

–¿Y bien?

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Oh, espera, déjame adivinar, es sobre el pequeño Oz ¿Verdad?- Gilbert asiente levemente con la cabeza. –Era de esperarse. –Dice mientras le da un sorbo al té.

–Si… y además…

–¿Si?

–Yo… quiero… tengo algo que preguntarte.

–Anda, pregunta.

–¿Co…como le dirías a alguien que quieres, lo que sientes? –El peliblanco se queda callado, ya que no se esperaba una pregunta de ese tipo. Confundido se pregunta a sí mismo si se refiere a Oz. Lo cual lo impacta más por los diez años de diferencia. Cuando deja de pensar, hace una curiosa sonrisa y pregunta:

–¿Gilbert-kun se ha enamoro?

–Olvida lo que te pregunte, fue estúpido.

–No, no me molesta. Bueno, yo siendo tú se lo diría, si está en riesgo de morir… –Dice Xerxes pensando que es por Oz. –aprovecharía todo el tiempo posible de… –Break es interrumpido por un beso que no se lo espera, uno tierno, pero él no corresponde por lo impactado que esta. Gilbert lentamente se separa de él y abre los ojos. Al ver la cara de Xerxes, se aleja rápidamente de él.

–Yo… lo-lo siento. –Break gira a verlo y de manera rápida lo agarra del cuello y lo atrae hacia él. Gilbert, impactado corresponde el beso. Lentamente Break lo recuesta en el sofá, apoya sus rodillas en los espacios que sobran del sofá pegados a la cadera de Gil y pone sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza. En un par de minutos en los cuales se estuvieron besando, Xerxes mete su mano por debajo de la camiseta del pelinegro y acaricia de forma cariñosa la cicatriz que Oz hace diez años le hizo.

–¿Te duele? –Pregunta Break separándose de él.

–Me duele recordar como se hizo.

* * *

Bueno Carol, espero que no veas esto hasta el jodido día de tu cumpleaños porque este es mi regalo.

Sí, es un poco cutre. Pero no he experimentado mucho con este shipp. Sí señores, por alguna ilógica razón shippeo a esta pareja y no sé por qué.

Bueno, Feliz cumpleaños moi ^^ Gracias a la distancia lo unico que puedo regalarte es un fanfiction, así que espero que te guste. Y si no lo hace lo entenderé (?


End file.
